


Behind closed doors

by Alexicuss



Category: jacksepticeye
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-03-06 15:46:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18854134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexicuss/pseuds/Alexicuss
Summary: Antisepticeye has always been the bad guy after he moves in with the egos they still treat him like the bad guy little do they know how much it really effects him. Luckily a lil sad bean named Chase Brody is there to help but what will happen if Chase puts Antis needs in front of his own. Not and Anti x Chase or AntiAverageTW: self harmDepression





	1. It was an accident

**This is my first jacksepticeye fic so tell me how I did**

 

**3 POV**

"What the hell Anti"

 

"I told you it was an fucking accident"

 

"Why do I not believe you"

 

Yelling rang through the house as the two argued. Both looked ready to punch something. They stood in the kitchen with ceramic shards of glass around them on the floor.

 

"Oh I don't know maybe because the first thing you do is just blame me", Anti shouted at Jackie.

 

"Well I certainly have good reason to", he yelled back at the glitch.

 

"Yeah well-"

 

"ENOUGH"

 

Shneep cut Anti off before he could defend himself.

 

"I have had enough of your fighting, so I vill only ask once and once only vhat happened."

 

The tone of his voice assured them that he wasn't kidding around.

 

"Well I came in after a hard day of performing my superhero duties to see Anti smashing my favorite mug on the floor", Jackie explained simply calming down slightly.

 

"Anti vhy did you smash Jackie's favorite mug?"

 

"I didn't, I came downstairs to get some water and I didn't look at which cup I grabbed and when I was going over to the sink to fill it I accidentally glitched and dropped the cup Jackie just came in at the wrong time", Anti explained quickly and quietly.

 

"Oh really I just came in at the wrong time to see you smashing MY favorite mug on accident", Jackies voice dripping with sarcasm.

 

Shneep considered this for a few minutes and finally said, "Anti zis story is very unlikely."

 

"Yeah I knew you lied", Jackie said glaring at Anti.

 

"I DID NOT LIE", Anti screamed in frustration and anger. Just as Chase and JJ walked in having heard the yelling from earlier wondering what was going on.

 

"Wow dude calm down, why is everyone yelling? And what's with the glass?" Chase asked seeing the three of them standing there with half forgotten shards still on the floor around them.

 

JJ quickly ran over to clean it up bending down to pick up the shards.

 

"NO, WAIT", Anti shouted. To late JJ picked up the glass and the edge immediately cut his skin. He dropped the shard in shock pulling his hand to his chest. A drop of blood falling onto his white button down shirt.

 

"Oh great job Anti", Jackie stated.

 

"Me, what did I do", Anti shot back.

 

"No, you two shut up right zis minute", Shneep told them angrily. They stoped arguing.

 

"Jackie go to your room, Anti clean up this mess, JJ come with me I'll get you cleaned up", Shneep said taking charge of the situation.

 

"What he just has to clean this up no punishment", Jackie said bitterly.

 

"Yes now go", and with that Jackie walked away towards his room muttering about things being unfair.

 

"Ummmm what should I do?", Chase asked innocently wanting to help.

 

"Ahh yes can you help by keeping an eye on Anti to make sure he cleans this up"

 

"Sure bro", Chase said as the Dr. walked away with Jameson still holding his hand to his chest.

 

Chase watched as Anti bent down to start picking up the ceramic reminisce of the now shattered mug.

 

"Are you just going to stand there or are you going to help me", Anti said still picking up pieces carefully. Chase realized that it was kinda rude to just stand there and he dropped to his knees and began helping Anti clean up the glass.

 

**Time skip brought to you by my lazy ass**

 

After they finished cleaning up the glass Anti ran up to his room slamming the door. Chase just stood there not knowing what to do now. He eventually decided to go see if JJ was ok. He walked up the stairs and down a hall till he reached Shneeps operating room where he keeps all of his medical supplies.

 

As Chase walked in Dr. Shneep was just finishing up with JJ it took longer because JJ had squirmed the entire time.

 

Up in Antis room Anti was lying on his bed face down head buried into the pillow doing something he would never do in nfront of the others and if caught would deny forever he cried.

**So how'd I do?**


	2. I-I’ll do it

**Chapter two bitches**

 

_ In Antis room _

    That night was restless and was filled with night terrors causing him to toss and turn all night. He woke up jolting into a sitting position his breath rattling,cold sweat clinging to him. As he realized that it was just a dream lying back down slowly. He couldn’t remember the dream all he remembered was that it had scared him.

 

_ Jacks POV _ _ bet you didn’t see that coming _

__ I was doing my normal morning routine. I got up and got dressed throwing on a pair of blue skinny jeans, a PMA shirt and over that a slightly oversized green hoodie with black sleeves 

    After that I made my way downstairs making a pot of that good o’ll straight fuckin bean water. Sipping the hot liquid carefully I set to work waking the egos up. As usual Shneep was already up and dressed passing by me on the stairs. I moved on to wake Jameson, Marvin and Jackie who’s rooms were all right next to each other. After I finally forced Jameson out of bed I went to wake up Chase.

 

    I went up to his door and knocked. No answer he’s probably still asleep I quietly open his door to see him lying on his bed wrapped in a blanket burrito. As quickly and quietly as I can I go over to Chase and get an idea on how to wake him up.

 

_ Third POV _

    Jack suddenly jumped on to Chase and tackled him. Chase jolted from his bed jumping ten feet away and screamed. He looked over to see Jack rolling around laughing his ass off holding his sides.

    “Jack you asshole you could have woken me up normally”, Chase said pouting.

 

    “Awww where’s the fun in that”, Jack shot back still laughing. He got up and left so Chase could get dressed.

 

    Chase quickly got dressed wearing a large grey T-shirt, a pair of black skinny jeans with holes in the knees and his signature hat, he walked down stairs to see that everyone else was up sitting at the table. 

 

    They sat at a long counter Shneep was standing in the kitchen handing a plate of pancakes to Jack as he takes the food nodding his thanks to his Dr. look alike he goes to his place at the end of the counter sitting down and digging in next to him sat Jameson Chase sat next to JJ still grumbling about this morning next to him was Marvin standing on the opposite side of the counter was Shneep with a very tired Robbie Jackie was next to Robbie on his other side.

 

    No one seemed to realize that Anti hadn’t shown up yet they sat for about ten more minutes before Chase noticed.

 

    “Hey where’s Anti?”, he asked curious as to where the glitch was.

 

    “I didn’t wake him up yet I figured I’d let him sleep”, Jack said.

 

    “But he’ll miss breakfast”, Chase said.

 

    “Aww who cares all he does is ruin things, he can eat when he gets up”, Jackie told Chase.

 

    “Also I don’t know how he’ll react and I don’t want to get hurt”, Jack said a hint of fear in his voice.

 

    “Yeah Anti might hurt who ever tries to get him up and I don’t want that to happen”, Jackie stated sharply.

 

    “Well someone’s gotta do it”, Marvin interjected.

 

    “Yes I zink zat someone should do it”, Shneep agreed.

 

    “What, why would we want the glitch bitch around”, Jackie said.

 

    “Well I’m all in for trying to wake up Anti but I think it’s best if it’s not me to do it he hates me to much”, Jack told the group.

 

    “I agree wiz Jack it has to be someone that he doesn’t hate that much”, Shneep said with consideration.

 

    “I-I’ll go”, Chase said stuttering slightly.

 

    “What”, Jack and the others looked at him in surprise.

 

    “He doesn’t hate me as much as he does Jack and he holds to much power over Jameson, he won’t trust Marvin, Jackie doesn’t want to do it, no way we send in Robbie he’ll get scared, and we can’t run the risk of Shneep getting hurt he’s the only one with medical training”, Chase said all this in one breath.

 

    “Dude out of all of us you had some of the worst”, Jack reasoned.

 

    “It’s fine I’m just waking him up I’ll be okay” then he left to go wake up Anti.

 

**Time skip brought to you by Chases bravery**

 

    As Chase walked up to Antis door he had flashbacks of the red room. He reached Antis door and knocked.

 

    “Hey Anti you I there dude”, no response.

 

    “Anti come one man wake up”, still no answer.

Chase opens the door a crack and peered in. He saw Anti in bed with his back toward Chase.

 

    “Anti…”, Chase could see Antis face now, he looked at Anti and realized that he had tear stains all down his face and on his pillow.

 

    “Anti...Anti”, Chase tried again a little louder. Anti grumbled and pulled the blanket over his head Chase internally laughed at the child like behavior.

 

    “Anti come on get up there’s breakfast waiting downstairs for you”, Anti picked up his head looking up at Chase for a few seconds before his brain processed what he was seeing.

 

    “Chase w-w*yawn*what are you doing in here”, Anti asked still too sleepy to fully grasp what was happening.

 

    “I came to wake you up, come on there’s breakfast downstairs”

 

    “Ok ok just let me wake up and get dressed”, Anti said crawling out of bed.

 

    Chase left Anti to change. He wore a black

T-shirt, Black skinny jeans with holes, a black zipper down sweatshirt and black converse.

 

    He walked downstairs and into the kitchen only to be greeted by seven pairs of eyes as he stood awkwardly in the doorway.

 

    “Hey guys”


	3. Good riddance

**Chapter three already**

**Hey guys new text bold means authors note bold and underlined POV or time skip** _italics means thoughts_ **_bold italics means Depressive/panic thoughts_** so there you go enjoy

 

     Anti looked around at the others Jackie was glaring at him, Jameson looked scared but sweet, Marvin was looking tense Shneep was standing in front of Robbie who was terrified. Chase was next to Jack and JJ looking nervous Anti couldn't tell if it was for him or for the others.

 

     "Hey Anti you want some food?", Jack asked tentatively.

 

     "Umm yeah thanks", Anti replied taking a plate from Shneep and sitting down at the end of the counter. He took a bite of the pancakes. Slowly the other started talking not to Anti but they were less tense.

 

    "Hey Anti, why do you stay in your room all day?", Marvin asked suddenly.

 

     "Ohh umm I don't know, not much else to do", he responded.

 

     "You could come out and talk to us", Jack said.

 

     "Well you guys don't like me much so I figured it would be easier if I stayed away"

 

     "Then stay away", Jackie shot back hatred evident in his voice.

 

     "Jackie come on bro", Chase said.

 

     "No he's dangerous, he tried to kill Jack, he's possessed JJ, not to mention that he would have killed you if not for Dr. Shneep, he ruined your marriage, it's his fault you only see your kids every two weeks", Chase sucked in a breath at the mention of Stacy and his kids.

 

     "I know but that was a before he had a completely physical form", Chase countered.

 

     "Chase don't you don't have to stand up for me", Anti whispers to Chase who was now standing next to him. Chase ignored him.

 

     "No I'm not going to let him hurt you again", Chase muttered back.

 

     "It's not worth it he hasn't hurt me", Anti tried to reason voice raising slightly.

 

     "Then why were you crying?", Chase said louder then he meant to.

 

     "Wait Anti was crying", Jack cut in his voice laced with concern.

 

     "No I wasn't", Anti lied.

 

     "Of course he wasn't, he probably can't cry", Jackie said.

 

     "Jackie dude calm down", Jack told him.

 

     "Jack stop protecting this cold heartless monster, he's not worth protecting or even living for that matter", Jackie spat.

 

     "JACKIE", Jack yelled.

 

     "NO JACK I AM DONE, HE IS A MONSTER, MAYBE HE SHOULD GO KILL HIMSELF AGAIN", Jackie shouted back. Then Anti couldn't take it anymore he got up and ran trying to hide the tears now overflowing down his face.

 

     "ANTI", Chase yelled after him but he was already gone.

 

     "Good riddance", Jackie said turning back to his food.

 

     "JACKIE WHAT THE HELL", Chase yelled anger growing. Jackie looked up and the others stared at Chase none of them had ever heard him that angry before. Chase spoke more quietly he said "When I went to wake him up this morning he looked like he was crying or at least he had been." With that Chase left the room to find Anti.

 

Anti POV

     "JACKIE", Jack yelled. I flinched at the loud sound no one noticed. I tried to suppress the tears, my eyes pricked I could feel them beginning to water.

 

     "NO JACK I AM DONE, HE IS A MONSTER, MAYBE HE SHOULD GO KILL HIMSELF AGAIN", Jackie yelled back. I flinched again I felt a tear slip down my cheek I can't take it I ran down the hall, up the stairs and down the hall. I slammed my door shut my back leaning against it. I slowly slid down into a sitting position. I could barely breathe and any breath I could get was quick and rattling. I sat there with my head on my knees crying and trying to breath. Tears rolled down my face soaking my shirt.

 

     Eventually I made it to my bed I sat there pulling my knees to my chest and cried it had been about five minutes since I had run out I heard a knock at my door.

 

     "Anti...Anti you in there?" It was Chase _Why was he here._

 

     "Come on bro just let me in",

 

     "Fine the doors open", I said my voice breaking and shaking. Hey that rhymed

 

     He opened the door slowly walked in and closed it behind him. He turn this way and gasped.

 

Chase POV

     I gasped as I looked at Anti. His eyes were puffy and red, he had tears rolling down his face in fat droplets, worst of all his chest was heaving so fast I was surprised he was still conscious.

 

     "Ohh Anti", I said taking a step toward him. He flinched slightly but other then that made no move to stop me. I carefully walked over and put a hand on his shoulder. Then I realized he was having a panic attack.

 

     "Ok Anti I need to get you out of here let's go to my room, is that alright?", Anti only nodded. I picked him up carefully and carried him out of his room, down the hall and into my room carefully setting him down on the bed.

 

     Anti had calmed down some, at least he stopped shaking and his tears have subsided. We sat there until Anti fell asleep, I shook his shoulder to see if he was really out and he was. I shifted his head so it was more comfortable on the pillow and I switched the light off. I silently left the room and went downstairs.


	4. Anti did it

**Chapter four**

    I went downstairs as I walked into the kitchen I noticed Marvin and JJ staring at me.

 

    “What?”

 

    “I thought you’d be dead by now, what happened?”, Marvin asked.

 

    “Nothing much he’s asleep in my room right now”, I answered casually getting some milk out of the fridge. I turned to find Marvin and JJ staring at me a cup of water half way to Marvin’s mouth.

 

    “What”, I asked slightly confused.

 

    “Anti is asleep in your room”, Marvin said in a scared tone.

 

    “Yeah he is, why?”

 

    “You mean the guy that tried to kill us and and nearly killed Jack is upstairs asleep in your room”, Marvin responded.

 

    “Ok I get what you're saying and I never said I trusted him I just think we should give him a chance”

 

**Upstairs in Chases room**

 

**Anti POV**

    I slowly opened my eyes and realized I wasn’t in my room then I remembered this was Chases room. I turned over on my side and saw that the light was on. 

 

_     Was that Chase to. _

 

    I slid out of the bed and made my way to the door shutting the light off as I left. As I walked to the stairs I saw Jackie he gave me a glare that made want to turn and hide in my room. Instead I went downstairs.

 

    I walked into that living room and saw Jack on his phone scrolling through tumblr looking at fan art.

 

    I cleared my through to get his attention without scaring him he looked up.

 

    “Oh hey Anti, what’s up?”

 

    “Nothing, where’s Chase?”

 

    “Ummm I think he’s in the kitchen with Marvin and Jameson”

 

    “Ok thanks”

 

    I left and headed to the kitchen I stopped at the door nervous to go in not because I would see the others but because I didn’t know what Chase had told them.

 

    “...I just think we should give him a chance”, it was Chase.

 

    “Ok I’ll try, but only for you Chase I won’t promise that I’ll stand up for him or back him up but I will promise that I will try but if he messes up or get someone hurt I won’t stop Jackie from hurting him”, Marvin said.

 

    “Thanks, speaking of Jackie why is he so against Anti becoming better?”

 

    Just then I felt a hand on my shoulder pulling me backwards I fell onto my back. I looked up to see Jackie standing over me.

 

    “What do you think your doing glitch bitch”, he’s tone impling that it wasn’t actually a question.

 

    “I-was uh I uh was just-“, I tried to respond but my throat wouldn’t let me speak so I just closed my mouth.

 

    “You were spying on the others is what you were doing”, Jackie spat accusingly.

 

    “What’s going on out here”, Chase, Marvin and JJ had heard us and come to see what was happening.

 

    “I came downstairs and I saw Anti spying on you”

 

    “What, why would Anti spy on us?”, Chase responded.

 

    “I-I wasn’t”, I said internally cursing my stutter.

 

     “Ummm why is Anti on the floor and who was he spying on?”, Jack had walked up and was completely confused.

 

    “Well he was spying on Chase, Marvin and JJ”, Jackie responded.

 

    “What, why”

 

    “I don’t know why”

 

    “But why is he on the floor”, Chase asked.

 

    “Well I saw him and I knew I needed to stop him so I pulled him back”

 

    “Ok none of this can be right Anti just asked me where Chase was”, Jack said.

 

    “Well I know what I saw and I saw Anti spying on them”

 

    “I’m going to my room”, I said standing up and going upstairs closing and locking my door behind me. 

 

**_Just end it, kill yourself that would make so much easier for you and the others and especially Chase he’s only helping out of pity._ **

 

_     No not now, not yet. _

 

**No ones POV**

    Chase went upstairs and knocked no answer he hadn’t come out in three days. All of a sudden Jackie came around the corner.

 

    “What are you doing, he’s not coming out just leave him”

 

    “No Jackie I want to make sure he’s ok”

 

    Chase knocked again still no answer.

 

    “Come on let’s go play video games”, Jackie said putting a hand on Chases shoulder Chase jumped and gently pushed Jackie away. Unfortunately Jackie had an automatic reflex to punch whoever goes to or does anything to him. He punched Chase in the face and swiped his feet out from under him.

 

    Chase fell to the ground with a loud thump and didn’t move he was knocked out cold. Anti heard the sound and came to see what it was he saw Chase on the ground and Jackie standing there. He came out and stood there looking at Chase for a second just then that other egos came up the stairs after also hearing the noise.

 

     “Vot happened here”, said Shneep running over to Chases limp form “Vhy is Chase on zee floor”

 

    “Well…”, Jackie thought  _ I can’t tell them they’ll think I’m evil _ . “Well I came out of my room get something to eat and I saw Chase talking to Anti and then suddenly Anti started beating up Chase”

 

      “What no I didn’t I came out to see what the noise was and saw Chase on the ground and Jackie sanding there”, Anti tried to defend himself.

 

     “Why would Jackie hurt Chase?”, Marvin asked crossing his arms across his chest.

 

    “I don’t know Chase knocked on my door I didn’t answer it though I only came out when I heard the crash”

 

    “I’m sorry but I don’t believe you Anti”, Marvin said as he started helping Shneep carry Chase to his operating room. JJ followed with everyone except Jackie how went to his room. Anti just slammed his door and sat down on his bed he didn’t cry he just went on his phone and started texting his friend Virgil.

 

**I know it was shorter but here you got.**

  
  



	5. I’m sorry

**Chapter five**

 

**Chase POV**

    I woke up slowly taking in my surroundings. I realized that I was in docs operating room. I sit up and look around looking for the doctor. I don’t see him so get up and walk out to look for him.

 

**Time skip cuz I has Idea and don’t want to forget**

**No ones POV**

    Chase walked away from Shneep after being told that he would be fine and might only have a bruise. At this point it was getting late and everyone else had gone out except him and Anti so Chase made his way upstairs to bed.

 

    A few hours later Chase twitched in his sleep. He started to toss and turn mumbling. 

    “Stacy, kids, please don’t go, why, I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry.”, Chase mumbled over and over. 

 

    Anti woke up to hear a screaming. Anti knew it was Chase he ran to his door and knocked getting no answer he turned the door knob and the door sprung open. Anti ran in to see Chase sitting up on his bed shaking and barely breathing he was crying and rocking his body he was having a panic attack.

 

     Anti slowly walked over to him calmly saying, “Hey Chase what happened?”

 

    “Stacy, kids, left, my fault, I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry”, Chase explained shaking and sobbing. 

 

    “No it’s not your fault”, Anti reassured. Anti walked over placing a tentative hand on his shoulders. Chas looked up at him he had calmed down slightly.

 

    “Do you want to talk about it?” Chase shook his head.

 

    “Can you just stay here please”, Chase looked so small.

 

    “Sure”, Anti sat down next to him and Chase snuggled into his chest lying down. His tears had stopped but he was still shaking.

 

    Eventually Chase and Anti fell asleep Chase snuggled into Antis chest Antis arm around him. 

 

**The next morning**

    Anti opened his eyes seeing that Chase was still asleep. He gently shook Chase wake. He opened his eyes and groggily sat up.

 

    “Wha… Good mornin’”, Chases Irish accent was thicker as he was just after waking up.

 

    Anti giggled and replied,“Good morning.”

 

    “Hey Chase you know where Anti is I can’t fin- oh never mind umm I uh I found him ummm I’m gonna go, t-talk to you later”, Marvin left just as fast as he had shown up. Chase looked Anti and they both broke out into laughter rolling around until their sides hurt. 

 

    After that they got dressed and went downstairs.

 

**Sorry this is so fucking short I have been busy and just to be clear this is not an Antiaverage or Anti x Chase this is platonic I have planes for later for ships no spoilers tho**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jackie will get what’s coming to him eventually or Anti will get an apology not until after something big happens though


	6. What Darks here?

**Chaper six**

     They came down to see Shneep, Marvin, JJ, Robbie, and Jackie at the table but no Jack.

    “Where’s Jack?”, Chase asked.

 

    “He ez vith Mark”, Shneep said sipping his coffee.

 

    “What Marks here”, Chase said shocked.

 

    “Not only him his evil alter to”, Jackie spat clearly not happy that there was another ego here with the redhead  **(I know he dyed it back but for the the sake of this fic he hasn’t)**

 

    “What Darks here”, Anti sounded slightly scared slightly curious.

 

    “Unfortunately”

 

    Anti ran out of the room to the living room and stopped dead in his tracks as he saw Mark talking to Jack on the couch and Dark sitting in another chair across from them.

 

    “Ohh hey Anti what’s up?” Jack asked.

 

    “What is he doing here?” Anti pointing to Dark innocently not mean or demanding just asking.

 

    “Well I am only here because Mark asked me to be”, Dark replied in the same laidback tone.

 

    “Huh you to have meet before”, Jack asked.

 

    “Should we tell them or not?”, Anti asked Dark in Latin.

 

    “Not yet they’ll find out when the time is right”, Dark replies in the same language.

 

    “Ummmm guys we don’t know what your saying”, Mark said confused.

 

    “That’s the point dumbass”, Anti said. Dark gave him a glare that Anti promptly ignored.

 

    “So you have met before”, Jack said.

 

    “What gave you that idea, yes we have. Actually I tried to stab him first time we met”, Anti sarcastically responded.

 

    “First time?”, Mark questioned.

 

    “Yes we have met end of discussion”, Dark said. Anti motioned to him to follow he stood up and followed him out and up the stairs getting to his room and close it the door. 

 

**Slightly sexual**

 

    Anti locked the door and grabbed Darks collar pulling him in for a hungry kiss. Dark wrapped his arms around Antis waist, pulling him in deepening the kiss. Anti moaned into the kiss, arms around the raven haired man's neck. 

 

    Dark moved his mouth down to gently suck Antis neck nipping and licking at his collar bone earning a small moan as Anti fumbled with his shirt buttons. 

 

    “Anti not now”, Dark said pulling rack slightly.

 

**End of whatever the hell that was**

 

    Anti huffed, “Fine.” And backed up sitting on his bed as dark sat next to him.


	7. Lunch  with a side of bullets

**Chapter seven**

 

    After about an two hours of Anti and Dark catching up and talking a soft knock came from the other side of the door.

    “Hey ummmm Anti, Darkiplier, ummm ah we have lunch ready if you wanna eat”, Anti Immediately recognized the voice of Chase.

    “Why did he call me by my full name?”, Dark inquired.

    “I don’t know I think he’s a little scared of you to be honest”, Anti replied getting up.

 

**Time skip downstairs after lunch because I’m a lazy Author**

 

Wilfurd and Dr. Iplier had shown up some time after lunch and got to talking with Dark as Anti helped clean up with Chase. All of a sudden he hears Wilfurd say something that catches his interest, “Why do you hang out with that waste of space Antisepticeye?”

    “He’s not a waste of space Wilfurd he’s my friend just as you are”, Dark replied.

    “But he just holds you back an…” the rest was unheard, for Anti had bolted out the room past the other egos, Mark, Jack, and straight up to his room.

    “Anti wait, Anti”, Chase yelled after him not knowing what happened.

    “Chase what happened?”, Jack asked as he and Mark walked in confused.

    “I don’t know”

 

**In Antis room**

 

**_Do it just pull the trigger go ahead_ **

    Anti had teleported Chases gun into his room and now had the cool metal barrel pressed against his temple.

     **_Don’t be a glitch bitch do it shoot_ **

    Anti glitched violently and a knife appeared next to him he must have subconsciously summoned it.

     **_Come on pull the fucking trigger or just add another scar to you wrists_ **

**** Just as he was about to pull the trigger Dark, Chase, and Jack flung the door open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha ha cliffhanger not really I want to put a longer chapter next


	8. Shoot me instead

**Chapter Eight**

 

    “Anti put the gun down”, Dark spoke calmly so he didn’t scare Anti but in reality he was terrified. He slowly walks towards Anti puting one hand out in front him the other just held up. Anti quivered the gun shaking dangerously.

    “No Dark, I-I can’t”

    “Yes you can just please give me the gun”

    “NO”, Anti yelled and he pointed the gun at Dark who stopped momentarily before moving so the gun barrel just grazed the center of his for head, his eyes closed.

    “Anti please if your going to shoot anyone shoot me”, Dark opened his eyes and stared right into Antis, Antis hand shook as tears continued to cascade down his pale pink cheeks, Dark slowly took the gun in his hand. Once he fully had it he tossed it across the room towards the door where Jack and Chase were still standing. Chase picked it up and looked at it memories flooded back to him when he was in the same position Anti was his face darkened. Jack saw all this and held out his hand for the gun Chase gave it to him without hesitation.

    After Dark had thrown the gun he quickly rushed to pull Anti into a tight embrace at this point Anti was sobbing into Darks chest and Darks eyes were watering as he held onto the smaller male.

    Chase walked over and sat at Antis other side slowly rubbing his back as he hiccuped and cried.

    Jack took the gun and locked it in a safe in his room after that he went to go downstairs and tell the others that Anti was fine.

    Halfway down the flight of stairs he heard yelling and arguing. He rushed down the remaining stairs and ran into the kitchen were he saw Wilfurd and Jackie yelling at each other.

    “Why would you say things like that?”

    “I spoke the truth and the truth is he is better of dead”

    “No he's not and you don’t have any right to say that”

    “Ohhh really well I heard that you said worse you told him to kill himself looks like you got your wish”

    “How dare you, I have felt guilt for that so much guilt I would like to tell him how sorry I am not only to him but to Chase and my other fellow egos for the way I misguided them. Your wrong to think that Anti is a waste of space or better off dead because he is worth it and if you can’t see that then open your goddamn eyes and fucking look”, Jackie then stormed out running up the stairs.

  

**Time skip brought to you by Jackie’s redemption**

 

    Mark had just gotten Wilfurd and Dr. Iplier to go home and Dark and Chase helped Anti calm down and even Jackie apologized profusely for his actions but things weren’t back to normal at all.

    Anti was now under careful watch of Chase and Dark to make sure nothing happens, Mark and Dark were staying at Jacks for a little while, Mark in the guest room Dark in Antis room.

    But they weren’t doing as well protecting Anti as they thought and Anti wasn’t happy as he seemed.

    No one noticed how he only wore long sleeves and sweatshirts or how he flinched when people touched his wrist or arms in general. Well almost no one except a very observant zombie named Robbie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jackie had a redemption finally


	9. Blood and tears

**Chapter nine**

 

   Robbie noticed how Anti would eat food and then go to the bathroom and through it back up. He noticed how Anti flinched if someone moved to fast or got to close and how he faked happiness to hide his real feelings. But robbie didn't say anything he thought it was normal and Anti scared him.

 

    Anti didn’t want anyone to worry about him so he faked everything and no one noticed not Jack, Chase, hell not even Dark who was by his side almost 24/7. If they did notice they didn’t say anything. 

 

**In Anits room warning triggering**

 

    The blade left thin bloody lines down my arm. Pain shoot up my arm as the razor raked across my scarred pale wrists. 

 

**Worthless**

 

Cut

 

**Waste of space**

 

Cut

 

**Burden**

 

Cut

 

**Monster**

 

    I continued to cut and slice my skin until I had run out of room, I quickly ran to the sink and carefully cleaned and bandaged my arms. Still crying I crawled into bed and fell into a restless sleep. 

 

**Ok this is just a filler chapter**


	10. Sorry

Ok I’ve been busy with a play and with moving so I’m so sorry that I haven’t updated so I will be hopefully updating soon


End file.
